until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt
Matthew, referred to by his friends as Matt, is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. He was voiced and motion captured by actor Jordan Fisher. Appearance Matt is a young African-American male. He has short black hair, brown eyes, and is usually seen wearing gray track pants and a light cobalt-blue Letterman jacket over a grey turtleneck. During the Prologue, Matt wears a grey t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Personality Matt is described in-game as motivated, ambitious and athletic, even described as the good guy of the group by Dr. Hill. He's fiercely loyal to Emily, though their relationship can be quite one sided at times. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but has a huge heart and knows when to stay out of the way of situations. Matt is also described as having low bravery, which is mainly translated to mean that he is a pushover, especially when it comes to Emily. However, if he stays alive long enough, it is easy to notice that bravery is no issue for Matt if a friend is in need. Until Dawn Biography Matt is the high school's star linebacker, but he isn't very interested in schoolwork. He's hoping for a sports scholarship to a top college, because his GPA isn't going to cut the mustard. He mostly plays the part of the big friendly giant, but when Matt sees red, it's best to stay out of his way. Matt is fiercely loyal to his new girlfriend, Emily, maybe even too loyal. Their relationship could be described as being a little one-way: when Emily says something, Matt does it. However depending on the players choices, their relationship could seem genuine and Emily will show concern about Matt - or not. Involvement 'One Year Ago' Matt is first seen standing next to Ashley after Jessica, Emily, and Mike finish their argument with Sam. The five pranksters head upstairs to the guest room, where Matt hides in a wardrobe with a camera to film Hannah during their prank. After Hannah begins to take off her blouse, he and the rest of the group pop out at her, leaving her humiliated. He records the prank by using his phone, supported by a selfie stick. He follows Hannah down to the front door, but does not call after her as she flees. 'Chapter 1' A year later, Matt returns to the lodge. During this time, he and Emily have begun a relationship after her breakup with Mike. Matt is helping Emily carry her bags to the lodge, when Mike jumps out at them. Matt can either tell Mike to stay away from them or be welcoming towards him. After Mike leaves, Emily tells Matt that she needs to go back and talk to Sam, and leaves Matt to travel in the direction Mike had gone. Regardless of whether Matt agrees or rejects her decision, she will send him away. Matt starts to travel up to the lodge, but decides to scare Ashley when he sees her looking through a telescope. Before Matt talks to Ashley, she sees Mike and Emily hugging through a telescope. If Ashley allows him to look, he becomes furious with both Mike and Emily. 'Chapter 2' Matt goes into the lodge's living room to find Mike and Jessica walking in. If he saw Mike with Emily, he can either fight Mike or tell him that he saw him and Emily through the telescope. Mike will tell Matt that they were just talking and Matt can either back down or challenge him further. Mike and Jessica will start to cuddle just as Emily walks in. She will voice her disgust for the couple, prompting an argument between her and Jessica, which Matt can either provoke or attempt to diffuse. If he provokes Jessica, Emily will be grateful, but if he attempts to diffuse the situation, Emily will be angry with him for questioning her. After Emily and Jessica finish arguing, she notices that her bag has gone missing and asks Matt to help her find it. Please note that the following segment only occurs for those who preordered the game. Matt and Emily begin to walk back to the cable car station in search for her bag. If Matt fought Mike, Emily will ask him about his motivations behind the attack. If Emily and Jessica fought instead, Matt can either criticize her or tell her that he and she should start over. They find that they gate leading to the cable cars is locked, so they take a detour to take them to the car. As they're traveling, Matt can either flirt with Emily or act impatiently. They find a giant totem, which Emily dares Matt to stick his hand into, before seemingly being sucked into it herself. Matt soon realizes that Emily was just playing a prank on him, but they soon hear a noise in the distance. They continue on their path and find a pigs head with a bloody note that says, "WELCOME BACK". Emily decides that she does not want her bag anymore and they start to head back to the lodge. 'Chapter 4' Matt and Emily are on their way back to the lodge, when they see Chris and Ashley stumbling out of the shed. Chris and Ashley frantically scream that there is a maniac that forced Chris to kill Josh, and Emily tells Matt that they need to get help. They then make their way to the cable car station. 'Chapter 5' After he and Emily discover The Psycho stole the keys to the cable car station, they head to the radio tower to signal for help. Before they can reach it, however, a group of angry deer back them to the edge of the cliff where Hannah and Beth had fallen a year ago. 'Chapter 6' The deer progress towards Matt and Emily, leaving little room between them and the edge of the cliff. If Matt enrages the deer, they knock him off the ledge. He manages to grab onto the ledge, similarly to Beth, and can make it to safety if he reacts quickly enough. If Matt survives, he and Emily venture to the radio tower, whose power had been turned off. Emily can find a flare gun at the top of tower and can either keep it for herself or give it to Matt. If Matt receives the flare gun, he will either fire it immediately or hold onto it, depending on the player's previous choices. After Emily and Matt restore the power to the tower, Emily makes contact with the rangers. If she is successful in her communication attempts by remaining calm and compliant, the rangers tell them they can dispatch aid at dawn. Matt and Emily temporarily rejoice, until the Wendigo cuts the cable cords to the tower. Matt manages to survive the fall and edges his way out of the tower. He sees Emily hanging onto a partially detached steel railing, which is becoming more detached by the second. He can attempt to save her or jump to safety onto a nearby ledge. If Matt tries to save her, the tower creaks and becomes more unstable. Matt has another opportunity to jump to the ledge or to try to save Emily again. Matt's decision to help Emily a second time results in him and Emily both falling from the radio tower. Matt survives the fall and ends up in a cave. As he begins to look for a way out, the Wendigo grabs him and begins to drag him along the floor. If Emily gave Matt the flare gun, and Matt didn't already use it, he can shoot the Wendigo with it. Otherwise, the Wendigo will hang Matt through his jaw with a hook and leave him to his death. 'Chapter 10' Matt will not be seen again until Chapter 10. Since his last appearance in Chapter 6, he has been wandering through the mines, looking for a way out. If Jessica is still alive, she will suddenly find him and attack him due to her thinking he is one of her attackers. Upon seeing Jessica's injured state, he will attempt to lead her out of the mines. Matt and Jessica will hear a Wendigo behind them, and they can either hide or attempt to run. If they hide, Matt must hit a QTE to stop Jessica from falling and stand still, otherwise they will both die. After it moves on, they will progress through the cave until the Wendigo begins to pursue them again. Matt can either abandon Jessica to save himself or hide with her. If he chooses to abandon Jessica, she will have her jaw ripped off. Matt will run to the door and a QTE will appear. If he is succesful to hit the QTE, he will be able to lock the door and survive until dawn. If not, the Wendigo will catch his head through the door and push him to the ground, opening the door and smashing his face in. If he chooses to hide together, he and Jessica will run to the edge of a cliff and remain still until the Wendigo leaves. If he moves, they will both die. If he successfully stayed still, Matt and Jessica have survived until dawn. They will look up and see the lodge in front of them. If Jessica had been killed in Chapter 4, Matt will wander through the mines alone. Here he will face the same choices of hiding and running except the second times of choosing , the choice "abandon Jessica" will become "keep running", getting him either killed or alive, surviving until dawn. 'Credits' Should Matt survive from the Wendigo hunts until dawn, he will be rescued and taken into a police department for questioning. He will say how powerless he felt about it all despite trying his best to protect everyone. If his girlfriend Emily dies, he will at first become dumbfounded upon discovering the news, after then becoming outright devastated. If everyone (except Josh) died, he will plead with the authorities to investigate the mines. Possible Deaths * If Matt attacks the deer during their encounter and is unable to react quickly, he will lose his grip and fall to his death. * If Matt saves Emily a second time after the fire tower falls and does not have the usuable flare gun, his lower jaw will be impaled on a hook by a Wendigo. * During the mine escape with Jessica, if Matt fails to remain still, catch Jessica, lock the door or simply fails to make a decision, his face will be smashed in by a Wendigo. Killed Victims *Jessica (Caused, Determinant) Relationships Ashley Ashley and Matt have a high relationship status and is tied for Matt's second highest one. Although their interaction is limited, they seem to be good friends since Matt scares her and she says that it's fine. She can also decide whether or not to let him see Mike and Emily embracing, which can change his mood entirely. Chris Chris and Matt do not have much interaction throughout the game, and their relationship status is low on both ends. If Matt saw Mike and Emily together, he will be mad later at the lodge. If Chris decides to talk to Matt later and is friendly, it will increase. He may also ask where Matt is after Emily makes it back to the lodge in Chapter 8. Emily It is known that Emily and Matt began a romantic relationship a couple of weeks before the events of Until Dawn after Mike broke up with her. He is described as fiercely loyal to her, and tends to do what she says without complaint, as shown thorughout the game. However, if Matt spots Mike and Emily together, he will think Emily is cheating on him with Mike and can approach Mike confrontionally or calmly about this. If confrontational, he will attack Mike physically over Emily. If the fight broke out between Emily and Jessica instead and he sides with Jessica, Emily can be resentful towards him if he doesn't make the right choices thereafter. Later during Chapter 6 after the fire tower falls, he can challenge Emily about her relations with Mike instead of being concerned. He can learn that Emily still has feelings for Mike if he is insistent. When their talk is over, if he decides to jump to safety instead of saving Emily, she will have more resent for Matt than before. Despite Emily's actions, Matt will show grief over her death if she died in the lodge or by Mike. Jessica Jessica and Matt seem to be good friends since she and Emily are his highest inital relationships. However, if Matt sides with Emily in her argument with Jessica in Chapter 2, their relationship will decline. His relationship will increase with Jessica if he sides with her, but she will still be disrespectful towards him. If Jessica and Matt survived until Chapter 10, they appear to be slightly relived to see each other in the mines. Their relationship will increase if they manage to survive until dawn. Josh Josh and Matt have no direct interaction and their relationship is the lowest on both ends. Matt asks Josh if he needs help with the fire in Chapter 2, but is cut short by Emily. Mike Mike and Matt have a tense relationship due to his former relationship with Emily, and Mike is tied for Matt's lowest intial relationship status. When Matt sees him upon returning to the lodge one year later, he can either be welcoming or hostile towards Mike. Matt may develop harsher feelings towards Mike than Mike has towards Matt if he sees him and Emily embracing. He can attack him physically over this and their relationship status will drop to zero. Matt could then question Emily what 'she's ever seen in him' and call him a dick. Though even with their behavior, Mike shows concern for Matt if Emily makes it out of the mines alive in Chapter 8. Sam Sam and Matt do not have any direct interaction in the game and are only seen together at the beginning of Chapter 2. It is assumed, however, that they are good friends since Matt's second highest inital relationships are with Sam and Ashley. Notes * Matt is tied with Chris for finding the second most totems out of all protagonists, with five. * He is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Josh - to not be fully aware of the Wendigo, as he was absent when The Stranger made his warning in the lodge. * If Matt fell off the cliff, he'll be the only protagonist to have no knowledge of The Wendigos before dying. * Matt falling off a cliff is the only death in the entire game, that has nothing to do with the Wendigos. * He is one of the three characters to have more than one way of death. The others being Emily and Ashley. ** Also, he and Emily are the only lodge survivors to have a death not by a Wendigo or by any other protagonists (fell off a cliff). * Matt is one of the three characters - the others being Jessica and Chris - to have determinant playable segments. **Matt has the most with three: Once in chapter 2, once in Chapter 6 and once in Chapter 10. * Depending on whether or not Matt had the encounter with the Wendigo, Matt's state will be different (more bruises and cuts). ** If Jess is still alive, Matt will be able to warn her about "the monster" as opposed to warning her about The Psycho. * Matt is the only protagonist to concern about the Psycho if he is the sole survivor. * Matt, along with Jess, appears in the least amount of chapters out of the playable characters. * Matt's dream job is to be a linebacker. * Matt loves sports and hates Emily's shopping trips. * Matt is voted most likely to be in the NFL. * In ten years, Matt hopes to see himself giving his all for his team, no matter where he ends up. * Matt's highest traits are honest, charitable, romantic, and curious. * Matt's lowest traits are funny and brave. * Matt's highest relationship status is with Emily and Jessica. * Matt's lowest relationship status is with Mike, Josh, and Chris. * Matt's actor, Jordan Fisher, was originally credited in the end credits but was accidentally removed after the 1.02 patch. * Along with Ashley and Jessica, he is the youngest among all of the protagonists as he is 18 years old. * Depending on your choices, Matt can either be the second person out of all the protagonists to have an encounter with a Wendigo(The first one will always be Jess) or the last. ** If the player survives the deer encounter and decides to save Emily, Matt will fall into the mines and will have have an encounter with the Wendigo(The result of which can either be Matt dying or surviving). ** If the player survives the deer encounter and decides to jump to safety, Matt will first encounter the Wendigo, 4 chapters later, in Chapter 10. * Other than Josh and Chris, who were passed out, Matt is the only character seen in the Prologue not to speak or laugh. * Matt is one of the two protagonists - the other being Ashley to have more than one way of getting killed by a Wendigo. **Though Matt's hook death is not directly carried by a Wendigo, it is still the Wendigo, that impales Matt through the jaw. * Matt is one of the four protagonists - the others being Chris, Jessica, and Josh, who may only be killed outside the lodge, meaning that their bodies won't be found, unless the police go down to the mines, which requires at least one protagonist to survive (except Josh). * Along with Jessica, Matt is the only character who comes to the lodge only once and never comes back again. Quotes *''"Why do you hate my jacket?"'' - To Emily when they first enter the lodge. *''"I'm thinking! Let me think... What the fuck is your problem!? Why are you being such a bitch to me?"'' - Matt to Emily when she is hanging off the tower. *''"Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?" - Matt to Mike after witnessing him and Emily in an embrace. *"Good job, Em. You rock. A-plus, would buy again." ''- Matt to Emily after she opens the door to the cable car station for him. *''"Come on, you pieces of shit! You! Get back!" ''- Matt, if he gets pushed off the cliff by the deer he attacked. *''"LET GO!" ''- Matt, dragged by the Wendigo. Gallery MattMenu.png|Matt Character Menu - Note the white lines signify the stats at the beginning of the game Matt2.png|Matt upset after seeing Emily and Mike in an embrace. Matt3.png|Matt about to confront Mike in the lodge. Matt4.png|Matt and Emily in search for her bag. Matt Talking.png|Matt flirting with Emily. EmilyandMattonledge.png|Matt on the ledge of the cable car station with Emily. MattCableCar.png|Matt moments after leaving the cable car station. Matt5.png|Matt and Emily contacting for help on the Fire Tower. Matt6.png|Matt after the tower collapsed. Matt7.png|Matt trying to help Emily. Matt8.png|Matt after falling into the mines. Matt9.png|Matt survived his attack. Matt10.png|Matt meeting Jessica after traveling through the mines. Matt1-0.png|Matt warning Jessica. MinesMatt.png|Matt in the mines with Jessica. MinesMatt2.png|Matt and Jessica running away from something. MinesMatt3.png|Matt hearing something in the mines. mattripcliff.png|Matt falling off a cliff. Matt11.png|Matt's gruesome death: his lower jaw impaled by a hook. Matt12.png|Matt falling to his death off a cliff. Matt13.png|Matt's head violently bashed in by a Wendigo. MattCredits.png|Matt being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn. Category:Lodge Survivors Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Determinant Fate Category:Characters